Setitems
Set item Ultimate item ATK SPD This bonus has the same effect as the ordinary Attack Speed stat of an item. CDR over cap This bonus has two effects. The percent value is added to the Cooldown Reduction stat. And the better part - it increases the value capping takes place. XYZ Resist This is like defense. It reduces the damage received. Confuse & Stun Resist This is a reduction in stun time not a chance to avoid Stun altogether. Therefore it's very minimum gain since the best use of a stun is to stop an enemy ability and force them to miss the vital heal. CRIT HIT Presumably Critical Hit Chance. I don't have this set and didn't find any information. Please edit this page and add your explanations. Crystals (map) Presumably this is like Coins (map). I don't have this set and didn't find any information. Please edit this page and add your explanations. DEF over cap This bonus has two effects. The percent value is added to the Defense stat. And it increases the value capping takes place. DEFENSE Presumably Defense. I don't have this set and didn't find any information. Please edit this page and add your explanations. DMG vs XYZ Presumably Damage. I don't have this set and didn't find any information. Please edit this page and add your explanations. Drop Chance (map) Unfortunately, the sum of this bonus is multiplied by the base drop chance of the item. So 10% Drop Chance only increases the probability from 20% to 22%. Does not affect the drop rate of ingredients of crafting events or the boss crafting campaign. Coins (map) The base coin drop of a map is multiplied by vip, temple and the sum of the set bonuses. The game displays the result while you are composing your team. Extra CRIT DMG When your maiden lands a critical hit, her damage is multiplied by 1.5 (150%). When you have 15% extra crit damage, she'll get her damage multiplied by 1.65 (150% + 15%). Extra Healing The maiden wearing the set receives more healing. It affects any source of healing such as lifesteal. hp after items Increases Health Points. After the extra hp from items has been calculated, add another percentage to the result. So hp after items is calculated from the total hp, not the base maiden hp. For example. The armor has 120% health and the boots 80% and hp after items is 15% . Then you calculate { health = health \times \left (1 + \tfrac{120}{100} + \tfrac{80}{100} \right ) \times \left (1 + \tfrac{15}{100} \right ) } Ignore Dodge Decreases Dodge of the opponent. Simple subtraction. For example, 10% reduces 50% to 40%. Immune to Death Triggered once per death. Once your maiden would die, her hp is set to 1 and she is immune for the duration. Death Immunity stacks. For example, if Sumiko is wearing dragon spit set, she is immune for 15 seconds. Lifesteal A fraction of the damage dealt by the maiden heals the maiden wearing the set. Other maidens are not affected. Reflect Presumably Reflect. I don't have this set and didn't find any information. Please edit this page and add your explanations. Respawn Presumably this bonus reduces the time your maiden is knocked out, after her health points drop to zero. I don't have this set and didn't find any information. Please edit this page and add your explanations. Step Per Tile Increases Speed. See Movement Speed. If you put this set on a fast maiden, the board will show 'very fast'. But most of the time the board shows no difference. If your character has a steps-per-tile of 3 and you remove 2 to that, that makes it really really fast. If the speed is 15 and you remove 2, you will barely notice the difference Speed is capped at 1/10 second per tile. Xp This increases the amount of xp, the maiden wearing the set receives. The players xp and xp of other maidens are not effected.